


At The Ballet...

by wittlenell



Series: Dadtaire x Enjoldad [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Dad AU, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, i have a whole pinterest board for their family, it's not really prevalent in this fic but chances are if I'm writing Enj he's a trans man, oh also my grantaire more often than not is italian, there will definitely be more of this universe whether u like it or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 10:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wittlenell/pseuds/wittlenell
Summary: A soft moment in the life of Enjolras and Grantaire's unconventional family.





	At The Ballet...

Every Monday and Wednesday, Grantaire sat in the lobby on the other side of a window looking into a dance studio and watched an army of five to eight year olds trying to learn ballet. Fridays he came and sat in the same room while a different army of children tried their hand at learning anything from jazz to tap to hip hop. 

Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, Grantaire alternated between sketching in-motion drawings of his two kids and giving them encouraging looks through the glass. He did this for an hour and a half each evening, before taking them home and helping them with the kind of homework that first and third graders get. 

Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, from four thirty to six o’clock, Grantaire was the most popular man in the world.

“Gabriel and Anna are doing quite well,” Sunglasses Blonde, as Grantaire named her, cooed despite not watching the kids for longer than a minute at a time.

“They practice at home together to show my  _ miele, _ ” He replied with a smile, “Sometimes they try to teach me so I can dance with them.”

“Are you much of a dancer?” Redheaded SUV asked, leaning closer into his shoulder.

“Ah, I was, I’m not sure if I would call myself a dancer anymore,” He closed his sketchbook so the pages wouldn’t smudge, “I don’t have the time.”

“Oh, I’m sure you’re still wonderful,” Sunglasses Blonde insisted, swatting gently at his bicep.

“How else could you maintain these muscles?” Redheaded SUV chimed in.

“Keeping up with those two is exercise enough,” He laughed.

Before he could get squished any further between two women that he  _ really  _ should’ve known the names of, the door to the building opened. All of the moms, and Grantaire, swiveled in their seats to see who would be entering the building  _ now  _ with only a couple minutes left in the class. A few moms even started counting the parents in the room, double checking that they weren’t forgetting someone that had dropped off their child then left. But they were all there.

Through the door came long, luxurious blonde curls pulled back from a slim, angular face. They were accompanied by bright blue eyes, a maroon peacoat, and tight black pants that gave him the illusion of height that he naturally lacked. He looked around the room, looking lost, until his eyes landed on Grantaire.

“ _ Miele _ !” Grantaire grinned, standing and moving over to his husband swiftly.

“Did you get my text?” Enjolras asked, allowing himself to get scooped into a hug. 

“No, I’ve been caught up conversation,” He nuzzled against the man’s temple, pressing a gentle kiss to his hairline. 

“Grantaire, who is this?” Sunglasses Blonde spoke up. She and a couple other moms were looking strangely… standoffish.

“My  _ miele,  _ Enjolras,” Grantaire positively beamed, holding the man in question up against his side with a hand on his waist. 

There was a moment of silence as the information settled for everyone in the room, including Enjolras, who had no idea just how popular Grantaire was amongst the dance moms. He knew Grantaire got along well with the dance teachers, but it was clear in the way that he was getting looks that seemed to be challenging his presence, and the fact that they were the only two men in the room, that it wasn’t just the dance teachers who adored him. No, adored was acceptable. These women seemed to  _ claim  _ him.

“Dad!” Two little voices cried in unison.

The tension broke as Enjolras looked to find their kids running out of the studio, ballet shoes in hand. He lifted Gabriel onto his hip at the same time Grantaire went to lift Anna into a fireman’s carry.

“You came!” Gabriel hugged tight to his dad, his black curls already loose from the bun Grantaire put them in for class.

“You never come!” Anna’s eyes sparkled, able to face Enjolras while Grantaire said goodbye to the instructors and other moms for the evening.

“I was able to get out of the office early,” He smiled softly, taking a moment to readjust his hold on Gabriel, “We’re going out to dinner tonight.”

“Why?” Anna’s jaw dropped.

“Because it’s the anniversary of all of us finally becoming a family,” Grantaire cut in, bouncing Anna. She squealed and he laughed, setting her down, “Change out of your leotard, we’re going somewhere nice! Gabe, too.”

As the two kids ran off, Grantaire slid back into Enjolras’ personal space, hand glueing to his hip. They chatted quietly, though Enjolras kept his eyes on the moms who watched the two of them like a hawk. None of them looked brave enough to say whatever was on their mind, and maybe it was immature of him, but Enjolras couldn’t help but press a kiss to Grantaire’s lips just to make a point.

“Oh, hi,” Grantaire blinked but smiled. He kissed Enjolras’ forehead in response, squeezing him for a second. He didn’t notice the way the two women from earlier rolled their eyes and left the building, simply too busy gazing at his husband fondly.

“Get a room!” Anna said dramatically.

“Who taught you that?” Grantaire put his hands on his hips, matching her drama.

“Uncle Courf,” She said, with a  _ duh  _ definitely implied.

“Alright,” Enjolras drawled, “You two can fight in the car.” 

“Okay,” Grantaire sighed, slowly inching towards the door, “But… I’m definitely going to  _ win the race _ !” He broke into a run, causing Anna to squeal and chase after him.

Enjolras shook his head with a smile before taking Gabriel’s hand and following his family out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed something soft and I thought other people might need it too


End file.
